Hell Hath No Fury
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Was Ed really trying to pick a fight with Winry?


**Title: **Hell Hath No Fury

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teenish edging to Mature?

**Summary:** Was Ed really trying to pick a fight?

**Disclaimer:** Oh, please, I own nothing.

**Note:** Written for the LJ community, Springkink, for the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Winry/Ed, Angry!Sex, "Tempers flaring high, lips meeting in heated passion."

X X X

The hem of her skirt swirled behind her as she stomped out of the room. "I don't want to talk about it, Ed!"

He snarled, raking a hand through his hair, jerking his fingers free when they got caught in the strands. "We need to, Winry!" Ed followed her, wincing when she slammed her bedroom door closed. Grumbling under his breath, he tried to remember this was her house, despite how long he'd lived here, and she did have the right to slam the door in his face. Counting to ten didn't work, though, and he pounded on the wood. "Winry! Listen to me!"

"No!" came her muffled response.

"Damn it, Winry!" Ed rattled the doorknob, blinking when the knob turned, opening the door. Making a space big enough to slide through, he pushed the door closed behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I thought it was obvious, Ed!" She didn't bother turning around, settled in at her workbench, her fury all too evident in the set of her shoulders and stiffness of her pose.

"It's not obvious!" Ed stalked across the room, leaning on the bench to try to get a look at Winry's face.

She shoved back in her chair, half-turning to face him. Her eyes snapped with fury, the rich blazing blue shooting darts of rage at Ed. He swallowed hard. Winry was so fucking hot like this. Grabbing her shoulders, Ed pulled her against him, kissing her hard enough their teeth clicked together. "Mm!" Winry tried to push him off, but Ed wrapped his arms around her, not letting go. "Ed!" She slapped his chest.

The sting made Ed hiss. Balling up her fist, Winry drew it back. Ed caught her wrist, leaning in to kiss her again. Winry bit his lower lip, forcing Ed to jerk back. "Damn it, Winry!"

"Damn it, Ed!"

"I'm trying to apologize!" Ed howled.

"You're doing a crappy job of it!"

They glared at each other, and Ed tried to not drop his eyes to her boobs, with her pointy nipples straining the soft cotton of her dress. He knew he'd lose this argument – not argument, it was an _apology_, damn it – if he glanced down. Still, he was aware of them, and that was enough to break his concentration. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, even as he jerked his eyes back up.

Winry nearly pulled her wrist free, but Ed tightened his grip. "You don't even know why you're apologizing!"

"I do, too!" Ed snapped back. "I made you mad, for one thing, but I can't help it, you're so fucking hot when you're angry!"

The words barely left his mouth when Ed realized how stupid they'd sound. Winry stared at him, a weird look on her face. "I'm what?"

He grumbled, "You heard me," letting her wrist go, figuring she'd need it to smack him on the head. "Ow!"

Winry shook her stinging hand. "You're an idiot, do you know that? You're getting me angry because it gets you aroused? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not stupid!" Ed fought to keep his voice level. Granny would start banging on the ceiling in a few seconds if they didn't shut up. "You ought to see yourself, your eyes…and your skin and," he swallowed, not about to talk about her boobs and jutting nipples. He shifted his weight. "Gah! You're really pretty, okay?"

"It's stupid!" Winry snapped back. "Why should me being angry get you," she flapped her hand down toward his erection, "like that?"

Ed caught her hand and pressed it up against his cock. "It does, okay?" he growled, "and I think it makes you aroused, too." He cupped her breast, giving her nipple a quick rub.

Winry gasped, her eyes darkening. "Ed!"

"Winry!" Lifting his hand, he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, kissing her hard.

This time, she responded more favorably, though anger still made her dig her fingernails into his shoulder. Ed inhaled sharply, glaring at her. Winry glowered back. "Make me believe this is an apology, Ed," she said, and her fingers closed around his cock, giving it a squeeze through his trousers.

Ed panted, his eyes nearly crossing at the sensation. "Win…ry." He shook his head. "I…uhnnn…." Her hand was moving up and down the placket of his pants, teasing him through the thick fabric. "Damn it, Winry! Either we fuck, or I leave!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down to kiss him fiercely. "Thought you'd never ask."

X X X


End file.
